


Unusual of You

by maknaeline3537



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Seokwoo and Juho are mentioned, Spending quality time with each other, Taeyang is a ball of sunshine, Unusual act of Affection, Youngkyun is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline3537/pseuds/maknaeline3537
Summary: In the course of two-long-year relation, Youngkyun was the one who can be labeled as the less affectionate person in their relationship. It was usually Taeyang who initiates skinships and cheesy things and he doesn’t mind Youngkyun to have the receiving end. But it surprises Taeyang one day to be opening a door to a Youngkyun hugging him as a welcome and a tad bit more when the younger backhugged him while he was cooking. It might be unusual yet Taeyang still loves it anyway.





	Unusual of You

**Author's Note:**

> SF9 is not one of my top fandoms but I still give them love <3
> 
> I really love this couple and it saddens me that shippers of this ship (lol) aren't being fed that much so I decided to make one. This is my first fic in this fandom. I hope you'll love it~.
> 
> This was not betaed cuz I'm lazy thus I apologize for some semantic and syntax errors that you'll find along the way.  
> This fic was based off a prompt from OTP Prompts if I'm not mistaken.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy everyone!

Taeyang wakes up to the blaring of his alarm, his arm stretching to his bedside table to tap onto his alarm clock. To his dismay, it wasn't vibrating or ringing at all telling him that the culprit was his phone which was only inches away from his reach. He takes his time blinking his eyes a multiple times and clearing their edges of sleep. His phone still rings and he picks it up, about to stop his alarm when he reads the text currently displayed on the device.

~영균❤~

His eyes widened as his brain registers of the situation and commands him to answer it immediately before he’ll turn into a dead meat. His thumb swipes the green button and Youngkyun’s voice can be heard in the room as he puts it on loudspeaker.

“Good morning, hyung.” Taeyang smiles to himself, hearing the sweet voice of his lover. He clears his throat to act as if he has not woken up just a few minutes earlier.

“Hey, Kyun.” He prays that the other wouldn’t sense he just got out of bed.

“Sorry for interrupting your sleep.” Taeyang is a failure, totally. “No it’s fine actually. But isn’t it a bit early for you though? It’s Saturday today.” Taeyang speaks a matter of factly earning him a cute giggle from the other. Taeyang was already out of bed and fixing it when he hears the younger’s reply.

“Nothing in particular. Can you…uhh…” Taeyang places the phone in the crook of his neck and relies on his shoulder blade to support the phone as he finishes fixing his bed and tidying up his room. He holds the phone with his hand again as he walks his way towards his bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Go there in your house today and cook you breakfast?” He shoots a guess as he takes in how long his partner has remained silent and unable to form the words, probably too shy. He grins the moment he hears an embarrassed hum of agreement from the other as he pushes the toothpaste lightly to put it on his toothbrush. He mumbles a ‘bye’ to the other line hoping it would be loud enough to be heard before he ends their call and proceeds to prepare himself for his upcoming visit.

 

Taeyang gets off the taxi, paid his bill and told the driver to keep the change as he pushes shut the vehicle’s door. He trudges his way to the building where Youngkyun’s apartment was located, where he shares it with their mutual friend Seokwoo. Youngkyun’s apartment is in the 3rd floor of the building and is just a ten-minute drive away from Taeyang’s flat. Despite of their two-year long relationship, Taeyang can’t allow Youngkyun to move in with him not because he doesn’t like to but because he still has a year left for college whilst Taeyang has graduated not so recently from the same university that Youngkyun is in.

He types in the code and the door dings signaling it’s open. He turns the knob and pushes the door open only to be welcomed by a Youngkyun running towards his direction with arms with open. He does the same act of opening his arms to receive the hug and reciprocate it. Although it’s quite new to Taeyang how eager Youngkyun is of his arrival, and maybe it’s just because he’s already hungry, he appreciates the small yet warm gesture of the other.

“Guess your stomach is hungry, huh? Where’s Seokwoo anyway?” He asks as they both broke away from the embrace and he ruffles the other’s now brunette hair before he takes off his fluffy coat and place it on the coat hangers. Taeyang was left by the doorway to remove his shoes as Youngkyun has already travelled to the kitchen, preparing the necessities.

“He’s got a lot of gigs these days. Too many models are in demand of makeup artists during this season, luckily he’s caught a hook of a big shot in Bangkok. He has gone off overseas since Wednesday and will probably come back from there this Monday.” Youngkyun answers his latest question as Taeyang nears the kitchen. “Won’t Juho be lonely though?”

Youngkyun laughs at his remark and simply shakes his head. “Nah, not really. His music deadline is coming up which is why he hasn’t been with Seokwoo since last week which caused Seokwoo to hunt for a job to busy himself off.” Taeyang shrugs it off seeing as it was normal for those two to be like that. He pulls his sweater up to his elbows, as he washes his hands clean and wipe them dry with the provided towel hanging beside the kitchen sink.

“Let me guess, you’ve only eaten take-outs since your roommate has left, right?” Taeyang raises his eyebrow to the other who tensed on his seat by the island and nodded with a sheepish smile. It didn’t go unnoticed from Taeyang’s eyes how his partner’s ears reddened in embarrassment. “I got tired of them, so I called you.”

“So I’m just your second choice then. Only there when you get tired of the other.” He teases, curious of what the younger would reply in defense. Silence enveloped the place and the only sound heard is the oil in the pan sizzling as Taeyang prepares their breakfast.

“O-of course not! It’s just that-” Taeyang cuts off the younger’s sentence with a hearty laughter causing the other to furrow his eyebrows in confusion and pout behind Taeyang’s back. “You’re so mean, hyung.”

“I can’t stop it, Kyun. I like to see how adorable you could be.” He glances sideways and delivers the most shit-eating grin Youngkyun has seen in his life with his boyfriend. “Ew.”

 

Silence has once again surrounded them as Taeyang pours the beaten egg mixture into the pan before stirring it with his spatula. He was so focused in cooking them breakfast that he almost dropped the spatula he was holding when he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist and a presence right behind him. He breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes it was just Youngkyun and relaxes himself in the other’s touch.

“You have a lot of surprises for me today. Is something going on?” Taeyang comments, placing the scrambled egg on a plate and prepares the pan for another use, this time for bacons. He feels Youngkyun sigh in contentment as he nuzzles his head further in the fabric of Taeyang’s sweater and he hopes he doesn’t smell bad to the younger.

“Nothing really. Just feel like you need some affection from me too and not only the other way around always.” Youngkyun mumbles, still enjoying the little moment that they are sharing together, this time it’s him who is initiating.

The younger finally breaks away from the hug the moment Taeyang finishes cooking their breakfast which consist of a simple bacon and eggs. Taeyang puts the plates on the table just as Youngkyun arrives with a bag of loaf that is only half of what its usual quantity should be and a carton of unopened milk that they’ve both made sure is not expired.

The two were seated on opposite sides of the dining table like most couples they see. Youngkyun snatches Taeyang’s utensils and the older senses what he’s up to so he just waits patiently on his seat, his head resting on both his palms as if he were doing a pose for a picture taking.

“Say ahhh~” Youngkyun states as if talking to a child, holding the chopsticks that has a piece from both the bacon and egg.

“I definitely won’t do that despite of how tempting it sounds.” Taeyang smirks, sticking his tongue out childishly at the other. Youngkyun only glares and grumbles at him in response.

“Open your mouth or no kisses for the rest of your stay.” That definitely washed the playful smirk on Taeyang’s sunshine face as he obliges to the other’s request, opening his mouth and munching on the food that was fed.

After swallowing his food, Taeyang proceeds to close his eyes and pucker his lips waiting for a kiss which only earned him a pinch on his lips. He opens his eyes to a laughing Youngkyun, with a ray of sunlight coming from outside shining on his features and Taeyang unconsciously smiles to himself seeing the beauty in front of him. It only took Youngkyun a matter of seconds to notice the gorgeous smile on his partner’s face before he acted upon it.

“I love you so much, Yoo Taeyang.” He says pulling Taeyang back to reality to witness the younger already out from his seat and walking to his side of the table. He climbs on Taeyang’s lap and embraces the still figure he was sitting on.

Today is really full of surprises, Taeyang thought to himself, still frozen to his spot not until he feels plump lips crashing unto his that he closes his eyes and responds eagerly to the contact. It was a bit sloppy and tastes like their breakfast but Taeyang doesn’t want it any other way especially now that he has pulled Youngkyun to a closer proximity and encircled his arms around his waisf for support.

"I love you too, Kim Youngkyun. Got that?" He says, resting their foreheads together, their breaths mixing with one another as they try catching them, breathless from the previous kiss. Taeyang looks like a literal sunshine as he smiles toothily at the other, proceeding to pepper him with kisses beginning from his forehead, to the tip of his nose, to both his cheeks, to the tip of his jawline, before he capture's Youngkyun's lips in a passionate kiss once more and they both sigh in contentment with hearts full of love.

 

They know that their breakfast would’ve gone cold after they’ve finished smooching each other off in a small chair but they wouldn’t mind. They’re used to it anyways and now they’ll probably get used to it with Youngkyun being the one who initiates the act. Yes, it might be unusual at first yet every couple they know of have their own set of unusual acts, then there’s definitely nothing wrong if they have their own too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and critiques or anything you'd like to say or so are appreciated :D


End file.
